Kau, milikku
by nta-unintended
Summary: "Tadi itu, tanda kepemilikan. Kau, sekarang milikku." Memangnya, apa yang diharapkan dari Sasuke saat menyatakan cinta? Fic ringan Sasusaku pelepas penat. Fluffy, semi Canon, OOC. Don't like don't read.


Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Nta presents..

"**Kau, milikku."**

Warning : Semi Canon, OOC, _fluffy._

Enjoy.

.

.

Langit tampak bersih malam ini. Hanya ada beberapa bintang dan awan tipis yang gagal menyembunyikan sinar pucat rembulan. Pergantian musim gugur ke musim salju selalu membwa angin yang cukup membuat Sakura merasa kedinginan.

Menambah kekuatan cakra pada ke dua kakinya, Sakura melesat lebih cepat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain. Gerbang Konoha sudah terlihat. Perjalanan panjang dari Suna yang cukup menguras tenaga seakan menguap begitu saja saat Sakura yang memikirkan air panas, ramen yang mengepul, dan ranjangnya yang nyaman.

Sebentar lagi…

"Sasuke…" Sakura memicingkan mata. Perasaannya saja atau benar ada sosok Sasuke sedang berdiri tak jauh dari gedung apartemennya? Tunggu dulu, direksi penglihatannya apa mengarah ke kamar Sakura yang masih gelap?

"_Apa berarti Sasuke menungguku?" _Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu pasti ilusi dan kalau pun benar Sasuke memang di sana pasti bukan untuk menantikan kepulangannya.

"_Hahhh…"_ Sakura membuang karbondioksida dari paru-parunya sekaligus membuang harapan manisnya tentang Sasuke.

Hubungan keduanya berjalan lancar setelah semua tentang perang berakhir. Sasuke menjalani hukuman, sebelum kemudian mulai dipercaya untuk menerima misi beberapa bulan belakangan. Tetapi bukan hubungan romansa yang dulu Sakura angan-angankan. Sakura yang ragu-ragu melangkah dan terlalu takut untuk sakit hati lebih dalam sedangkan Sasuke yang sepertinya tetap datar seperti tak pernah terjadi apa pun di masa lalu.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Sakura menyibukkan diri sebagai ninja medis dan berusaha mengesampingkan perasaannya.

Tetapi… entah atas dasar apa tahu-tahu Sakura justru berhenti tepat di belakang tubuh tegap Sakura. Rasanya… Sakura ingin sekali memeluknya. Selalu seperti itu, Sakura tidak pernah bisa mengontrol otak dan hatinya untuk tidak merindukan Sasuke.

"_Dia itu perhatian denganmu, tahu! Memangnya siapa yang Sasuke temui untuk minta diobati saat dia terluka sepulang misi? Kau. Di antara banyaknya ninja medis dia memilihmu. Saat pesta ulang tahun Naruto juga, kau mabuk, dan Sasuke bersikeras membawamu pulang saat Sai menawarkan diri. Seharusnya kau melihat wajah tidak rela Sasuke saat Sai mencoba menyentuhmu! Kalian hanya dua manusia idiot yang saling menahan diri!"_

Sakura masih mengingat kata-kata Ino. Apa benar? Sasuke juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya? Atau Sasuke, manusia paling tidak peka sedunia yang tak pernah memusingkan apa itu cinta?

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di belakangku?" Suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Raut wajah Sasuke datar, tidak ada ekspresi terkejut atau pun kikuk karena tertangkap basah sedang mengintai apartemennya. Sasuke memang tidak sedang menunggunya. Sakura merasa bodoh saat itu juga.

"_Um_, maaf." Sakura mengusap belakang lehernya yang dingin. Sangat tidak nyaman ketika Sasuke masih menatapnya tajam yang sulit diartikan."Aku hanya terkejut kau ada di sini," lanjut Sakura jujur.  
"Hanya kebetulan lewat," jawab Sasuke cepat seakan tidak mau terjadi kesalahpahaman.

"_Oh_." Sakura merasa ada nada kecewa dari gumamannya.

"Aku baru pulang dari misi sebulan di Suna. Mereka butuh tutor untuk _medic-nin_ baru di sana." Sasuke berjalan melewati Sakura dengan tenang, menyebabkan Sakura menyesalkan kenapa dia harus membuat penjelasan tidak penting itu pada Sasuke. Memangnya Sasuke peduli?

"Ichiraku ramen masih buka." Sakura mengerjapkan ke dua matanya.

Tadi apa?

Mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, Sakura tersenyum dan segera berlari mengejar sosok Sasuke yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Kau mengajakku makan malam bersama, Sasuke?" Sasuke hanya menyilangkan ke dua tangan di dada dan tetap diam.

"Tapi penampilanku berantakan sekali. Aku bahkan belum mandi berhari-hari dan pasti bau." Sakura mencium dirinya sendiri dan membuat ekspresi seakan ingin muntah.

"Aku tidak peduli." Sakura kembali tersenyum, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan dari wajahnya. Mereka berjalan beriringan, menyusuri jalan Konoha di malam hari yang mulai lenggang. Beberapa kali menjawab sapaan dari kenalan yang menggoda mereka karena berduaan. Melangkah dalam diam tapi membuat Sakura nyaman.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." Sakura membungkukkan badan saat mereka sudah di depan pintu apartemen Sakura. Tiga mangkok ramen lebih dari cukup untuk memuaskan rasa rindunya akan mie berkuah kental tersebut. Makanan di Suna tidak ada yang enak.

"Kau rakus sekali." Sakura nyengir menahan malu. Sekarang selain kenyang badannya benar-benar merasa lelah. Mungkin dia akan melewatkan agenda mandi air hangat dan segera tidur saja. Besok, baru dia akan melapor ke Hokage.

Tapi Sasuke tetap berdiri di sana seakan enggan untuk pergi. Akhirnya keduanya hanya bisa larut dalam diam. Sakura sebenarnya merasa terkejut ketika Sasuke mengantarnya pulang, padahal tempat tinggal Sasuke berlawanan arah dengan apartemennya.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sasuke?" Sakura memberanikan diri bertanya. Sedikit gugup saat pandangan Sasuke melembut dan melemaskan kedua bahunya.

Sakura menunggu…

"Tidak ada." Dan terpaksa menelan pil pahit saat Sasuke mengucapkannya. Selalu saja.

"Kenapa?" Sakura sangat tidak ingin membicarakannya sekarang. Tubuhnya lelah dan meronta untuk diistirahatkan sementara hatinya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dia letih untuk selalu menahan diri.

"Sakura…" Suara Sasuke mengambang, terasa tidak tegas seperti biasanya. Apa Sasuke juga bimbang? Refleks, Sakura mundur dua langkah saat Sasuke mendekat padanya.

Dan semuanya berjalan seakan diputar dengan perlahan saat Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya dan tiba-tiba saja mencium kening Sakura lembut. Pupil Sakura melebar, ke dua tangannya di dada seakan mencoba meredamkan irama jantungnya yang semakin tak terkontrol.

Wajah Sakura merah padam tetapi semburat merah tipis milik Sasuke terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan.

"Tidurlah, selamat malam."

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga kali Sakura mengerjapkan matanya untuk bisa kembali ke dunia nyata. Hanya keajaiban yang masih membuatnya bertahan dan tidak pingsan.

"Tadi itu, tanda kepemilikan. Kau, sekarang milikku." Suara Sasuke yang berat memasuki indera pendengaran Sakura dengan jelas.

_Tanda kepemilikan?_

_Milikku?_

_Kami-sama… _

Air mata bahagia Sakura mengalir begitu saja. Tidak ada yang bisa mewakili apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Semuanya serba mendadak. Hatinya seakan tidak siap tapi bahagia.

Apakah ini buah manis dari ketulusan?

Sakura mengusap jejak air mata di pipinya. Tersenyum dan segera menerjang Sasuke dengan pelukan.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku menunggumu terlalu lama," ucap Sakura disela tangisnya, Membenamkan diri di dada Sasuke yang hangat.

Setelahnya, Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura. Merasa lega karena dia akhirnya berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

.

.

.

Sehari sebelumnya.

"_Dobe_, Sakura belum pulang?" Sesungguhnya Naruto tahu, untuk bertanya seperti itu pasti seorang Sasuke Uchiha sudah membuang jauh-jauh arogansinya.

"Mungkin Gaara menahan Sakura-_chan_ lebih lama. Kudengar, Gaara tertarik dengan Sakura-_chan_," jawab Naruto kalem tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari dokumen yang ditandatanganinya di atas meja.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah… mungkin saja di malam terakhir mereka sedang kencan di gurun atau makan malam romantis di taman botani, misalnya." Tengkuk Naruto merinding saat merasakan aura gelap menguar dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau cemburu, _Teme_? Memangnya kau siapanya Sakura-_chan_?" Cengiran lebar melekat di wajah Naruto. _Ah_, menggoda Sasuke selalu menyenangkan.

"Aku…" Dan sukses membuat Sasuke terdiam.

"Makanya… kalau Sakura-_chan _resmi jadi milikmu, aku tidak akan mengirimnya ke Suna lagi."

"_Cih_." Sasuke mendesis dan menatap Naruto tajam.

"Memangnya Sakura-_chan_ tidak laku apa? Dia banyak ditaksir Shinobi, tahu!"

**BLAMMM**

Suara pintu yang ditutup dengan keras menggema di kantor Hokage siang itu. Naruto semakin melebarkan senyumannya dan berteriak kencang.

"_Teme_ ! Aku serius, _woi_!"

Fin..dengan gajenya.

A/N : Terima kasih sama Lucifionne yang mau berdiskusi denganku tentang fic ini. Melenceng jauh dari draft awal. Fic canon pertamaku dan maaf kalau OOC-nya kelewatan *nangis darah. Dan request dari "Nobody" yang mau fic fluffy…Sasusaku.

Makasih sudah baca. Kritik dan saran selalu terbuka lebar.


End file.
